Filling plastic bags with debris, while a simple process, is often quite vexing in that the bag tends to collapse and the open upper end very often folds in upon itself just at the moment when something bulky needs to be inserted. Another problem is that when relatively multi-faceted, elongated or angular items such as portions of rose bushes or tree branches are inserted, it is very easy to tear the bag.
This problem has been recognized in the past and several attempts have been made to rectify it. U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,778 shows a plurality of elongated rigid panels some of which are interconnected in a folding relationship, where the open sided structure that is formed tends to open outwardly to frictionally hold the sides of the plastic bag to prevent the bag from collapsing. When the bag is full, the liner is removed from inside the bag. U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,007 shows a circular insert having a similar purpose and functioning in a similar way, that is, it is not a closed structure and it frictionally engages the side walls of the bag by opening outwardly against them. Another circular insert, which also is intended to be used externally, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,483. This patent also discloses spring loaded tab/cutouts which are intended to retain a small portion of bag material to hold the bag and sleeve upright together. Narrow collar-type bag holders are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,533 and 4,620,681.
Generally, the prior art devices do not have closed sides nor a means for positively holding the top open edge of the bag in appropriate relationship with the top of the sleeve. More importantly, they do not protect the entire length of the bag while being filled and they do not fold flat, one panel in width, for storage and shipment.